


Crackusatsu 3

by jenndubya



Series: Toku Crack [5]
Category: GARO (TV), Kamen Rider Series, Pacific Rim (Movies), Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Just like Sledge, toku crack never dies, it just waits to make its unexpected return.





	Crackusatsu 3

**Author's Note:**

> Additional references from The Simpsons, Hook, Big Daddy, Mean Girls, plus one other thing where the source is not explicitly used, but the reference is pretty obvious if you know it.


End file.
